Chocolates
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: "Hey, Jay, isn't it almost Valentine's day?" (Some late Jercy Valentine's Day fluff)


**Okay, I know I'm really late for Valentine's Day to post this, but you know what? Heck it. I'm gonna post it anyway.**

 **Also, this is probably my last story that I'm going to post for a while. Because I have an exam later, I'm going on hiatus until the end of May.**

* * *

"Hey, Jay, isn't it almost Valentine's day?"

"Yeah, why are you suddenly asking that?" Jason hummed.

They were cuddling in the Poseidon Cabin, when his boyfriend suddenly asked him that question.

Percy turn around in his arms. "How about I make you chocolates for Valentine's Day? What do you think?"

Jason felt like somebody just pulled the entire world from under his feet.

"Jay, you look pale, what's wrong?" Percy asked him in concern.

"It's nothing." He replied trying to reassure the other male.

That's a lie, the truth is, he's not fine, he's very not fine at all, infact, he's very fearful of the though of having to eat chocolates made by Percy. He really loves his boyfriend, he really do, but his boyfriend's cooking is the worse. The last time he ate one of Percy's cooking, he can't get out of the infirmary for a week.

And he never told his boyfriend the truth about his cooking. Because knowing Percy, there are two different scenarios of what would happen if Jason tells him the truth: The first scenario would be of Percy getting really sad at the realization that his cooking is terrible. And the second scenario would be of Percy getting really angry at him for lying about his cooking and he would probably murder him too afterwards.

Jason thought about these two scenarios a lot actually, and the second one seems more plausible. And if he was being honest, he would rather prefer an angry Percy than a sad Percy, because he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Percy sad.

"Jay?" Percy waves a hand in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay? Your face keeps getting paler by the minute."

"I-I'm fine Perce, really." Jason tried to reassure him again. Now he just have to try to convince his boyfriend not to give him any chocolates. "Say, Percy, I don't think you should be doing that for me. I mean, don't you think it's a bit cliche? Besides, I don't want you to trouble yourself."

"But I want to give you chocolates!" Percy pouted, putting on his baby seal eyes.

Jason bit his lip as he try to avoid looking at those eyes. If he stares into Percy's beautiful emerald eyes too long, he's surely going to give in. "Well-"

"Yay! I'm gonna start making them right now!" Percy kissed him briefly on the lips before heading out the door.

"Percy wait!"

Jason tried to stop him but he was too late. Before he knew it, Percy was already out of the Poseidon Cabin, off to probably start making some chocolates.

He sighs. His boyfriend will be the death of him.

* * *

When the dreaded day finally came, Jason try to do the best he can to avoid his boyfriend and his chocolates. Unfortunately for him, Fortuna was not on his side.

"Jay, there you are!" Percy approach Jason at the arena. "I've been looking for you everywhere so that i can give you the chocolates I promised you."

Percy brough his hands out from behind his back and presented Jason a medium size light blue box with a blue ribbon tied around it.

It's blue, of course it is. Jason would have expected nothing less from his boyfriend.

Jason gulped. He took the box from Percy, and began unwrapping the ribbon slowly and carefully as if he's disassembling a bomb. He opens the lid, inside the box is an assortment of tiny ball shaped chocolates.

It looks and smells like any normal edible looking chocolates would. But Jason isn't fooled, not one bit.

"Aren't you going to try one?"

Jason look up and saw Percy grinning hopefully at him. Damn it! There's no way he's able to resist that face.

He sighs inwardly as he resigns to his fate. "Of course I will. Thank you." He took a chocolate. "I love you." Hey, if he's going to die anyway, the least he can do is let Percy know he loved him.

The last thing he remembered was putting the chocolate in his mouth and Percy's delighted face. Before everything faded to black.

* * *

Jason wakes up in the infirmary, his boyfriend was sitting beside his bed. He noticed that there was only the two of them in the infirmary. He was going to ask Percy what he was doing in the infirmary, and as if he's reading his mind, Percy said, "You passed out after eating my chocolates." He then added, "Chiron came earlier and told all of the Apollo campers to meet him at the Big House, he said it was an emergency. You were the only patient that came in today, and since I felt guilty for putting you here in the first place, I volunteered to stay and watch over you."

Oh yeah, now he remembers. He remembers blacking out immediately right after taking a bite of one Percy's chocolates.

"I'm sorry Jay, I didn't know they were that terrible that they can cause you to pass out." Percy bit his own thumb—Jason notices that he does that little quirk whenever he's nervous or upset.

Jason try to sit up. "You have nothing to be sorry for, they weren't that bad, honest."

Percy studies his face. "You're lying. You have always been a terrible liar."

"Is that why you were trying to convince me not to give you any chocolates? Because you knew they would taste terrible?" Percy interrogated him. His face looks like a mixture of upset and dissapointment. If Jason didn't die earlier, well he sure is going to now, his boyfriend's face says it all.

Jason sighs. "Yes."

He was expecting for Percy to be upset at him, and then hit or maybe even slap him (It happenned before), and then stomp out of the infirmary leaving him alone. But what he didn't expect was for Percy to flick his forehead. "You should have told me earlier. And don't say it was because you want to protect my feelings. You know I hate it when you try to act too much like a gentleman." Percy crosses his arms.

He doesn't know what to say to that, so he just sat there rubbing his forehead sheepishly. For some reason, that flick on the forehead hurts just as much as any of Percy's hit or slap.

"But it's okay, I forgive you."

Jason looks up at him. His boyfriend is going to forgive him that easily? Maybe there's hope for him after all. "You do?"

Percy nodded. "After all, I can always try to give you better chocolates again next year." He smirks teasingly at him.

All of Jason's hopes instantly crumbles.

Shit, he's going to have to go through this again next year.

He hopes his devastated and fearful emotion didn't appear on his face, but even if it did, his boyfriend doesn't seem to notice—or maybe he's just pretending he doesn't just to torment him—Instead, Percy giggled and kisses his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Jason."


End file.
